


En otra vida

by Middleinthenight21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middleinthenight21/pseuds/Middleinthenight21
Summary: LadyBug y Chat Noir están condenados a encontrarse en todas sus vidas. Sus destinos se entrelazan por hilos rojos, algunos lo logran y otros fracasan.





	En otra vida

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy emocionada por este Fic.
> 
> Siento que es diferente a cualquier cosa que haya escrito antes.  
> Descargo: No pertenece y todo eso.  
> Antes de continuar quiero pedir disculpas si ves algún error o horror de ortografía. Lo leí sus buenas veces, pero soy alguien distraída y con mala suerte.
> 
> Me inspire por canciones como: "Back to December", " All too well" de Taylor Swift, "Something gotta give" Camila Cabello y "Phospoherescent" Song of Zula y algunas de "Hamilton". Esto parece playlist, jajaja.
> 
> Sin más que decir: ¡A leer!

"En otra vida"

Algunas historias se tuercen, lo que comienza con un golpe al corazón puede acabar con una despedida, piensa mientras recuerda la leyenda del hilo rojo. Adrien lo sabe.

Así que abre su corazón.  
***  
Era apenas un niño cuando sucedió. La primera vez que vio a la chica del traje rojo de puntos negros, pasó delante de sus ojos como un trueno y él la admira porque demostró más decisión, valentía y convicción de lo que ha visto en toda su vida, porque vivía en un mundo de carcasas donde la privacidad y la felicidad eran un sueño.

Era real.

Con cada palabra y pequeño toque pudo sentir la verdadera determinación de la chica, jura que vivirá para protegerla, que creía en sus palabras y estaba dispuesto a proteger a todos, incluso si toda la atención era para ella (porque no la necesita. No la quiere más). No hay más.

Ella una desconocida con la suficiente valentía para compartir con el mundo, proyectaba más felicidad de lo que Adrien había sentido en una larga temporada. Un chico con un pasado dorado y un presente de sombras, quería ser parte del mundo de Ladybug sea quién fuera la criatura que se esconde detrás del disfraz, creía en sus palabras y la naturaleza de sus acciones.

De verdad es feliz como Chat Noir, siente libertad de moverse y hablar, puede ser un payaso y un defensor, sin la mirada severa y reprobatoria de su padre, sin el fantasma encerrado en el cuadro de su madre, sin las largas sesiones de modelaje, el acoso de los fanáticos y la intensidad de sus profesores que dominaban su horario. Adrien Agreste tiene todo el dinero del mundo, la fama y el prestigio, pero no tiene amor, sin embargo Chat Noir no necesita amor, él tiene la libertad del anonimato, la compañía de la chica que desea y eso es precisamente lo que quiere.

Había tantas chicas que gritaban su amor por él, carteles alzados y gritos cariñosos, pero él estaba condenado a amar a alguien que no puede ver. Fue en una alfombra roja con la vista cegada por los flashes de los fotógrafos y el rugido de los fanáticos en que se pregunta si ella podría estar en el público, sí también se había contagiado por la euforia de ver a los famosos asistiendo a una gala en la semana de la moda de París. Quiere que se de cuenta de lo solo que se siente, que su padre sólo le dedicó órdenes frías como si fuera un trabajador más para que asistiera en su nombre con su mejor sonrisa y su sonrisa le pareció un dibujo ensayado, Ladybug sería capaz de ver a través de ella. Siempre parecía entender.

Casi puede sentir su mano alrededor su cintura, su cabello nocturno bailando sobre su rostro y sus ojos confiados, pero no está. Mientras avanza entre pose y sonrisa ve a sus amigos reunidos con carteles chillando en busca de su atención y sintió la alegría recorriendo sus venas por primera vez desde que llegó.

Adrien no concede autógrafos a petición de su padre, pero se acerca para firmar las cartulinas intercambiando una conversación. Nino extiende su fotografía garabateada por el feo bigote, como una oruga negra, que dibujó y es lo más reconfortante que ha visto que le hicieron a su rostro, cuando ríen a carcajadas su mejor amigo pasa un brazo por los hombros de Alya, la muchacha no se aparta sino comparten una sonrisa llena de comodidad, como si siempre se hubieran pertenecido y fueran una sola pieza.

Se siente feliz por ellos, pero a veces los envidiaba tanto.

Marinette aparece detrás de su amiga casi siendo expulsada, de no ser por la reja que los separaba terminaría tirada a sus pies. Sus mejillas están rojas, evita su mirada balbuceando entregando su cartel y siente ternura por el traspiés en la lengua de la chica, así que le dedica más atención a la hora de firmar hasta le escribe una breve dedicatoria.

—¡Listo!—exclama, sastifecho por la mirada llena de alegría eufórica que le expresa.

Balbucea lo que interpreta como un agradecimiento, esta tentado a quedarse más tiempo, porque no quiere alabanzas, en cambio gente que sepa que es humano. Hasta que un flash parpadea, le sigue otro y otro hasta convertirse en un mar de preguntas, no son para Adrien sino para sus amigos. Entonces, se da cuenta de sus miradas asustadas, de lo rodeados que estaban y ha cometido un error.

Le tomó tiempo enfocar su atención hacia él, le cuesta trabajo sonreír al ver como sus amigos son atacados por los paparrazzis, entrevistados por una cantidad de televisoras, radios y revistas queriendo saber cuál era su relación, su privacidad y cualquier detalle sobre su vida.

No puede exponerlos, quiere que se vayan, que vivan vidas normales, no vuelve a prestarles atención. Cuando el evento se acaba, los ve esperandolo y resistiendo, su corazón se contrae de dolor y los ignora deseoso porque los interpreten como fanáticos más.

Quiere decirle la verdad: No hay felicidad en su mundo, no había nada que ellos se merecieran.  
***  
Al día siguiente nada parece fuera de lo normal, nadie comenta sobre la fatídica alfombra roja y le sorprende que no estuvieran enojados porque no quiere perder su amistad, son los únicos amigos que ha tenido. Sabe que Nino no se olvidó, cuándo se sientan minutos antes del inicio de las clases, la valentía vibra en su interior, le susurra que no vuelvan a asistir a sus eventos y él asiente con la mirada distante.

No vuelven a hablar de eso.  
***  
De pronto, se cansa de esperar, de tener que ver a Ladybug sólo para despedirse, así que la citá y se le confiesa, realmente no le sorprende cuando lo rechaza con tanta gentileza declarando su amor por otra persona que le es imposible guardar rencor, lo acepta porque amar no significa poseer y jamás la obligaría a corresponder sus sentimientos, aunque en el fondo Adrien guarda envidia al chico.

Nunca podría olvidar esa noche y las palabras resignadas del gato negro: "¡Qué drama! Siempre es lo mismo, cada Ladybug y Chat Noir que han existido no se apartan de los problemas..." luego, había bailado alrededor del camembert y ya no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.  
***  
Unos días después apareció Kagami en la escuela, recordaba a la perfección su mirada chocolate serena y tranquila siendo presentada delante de la clase. Detectó un brillo de ansiedad y nerviosismo que mantuvo ocultado, casi se reconoció a sí mismo.

La chica era diferente, diferente a Ladybug o cualquiera que haya visto, no lo trataba como un ser superior ni era propensa a los afectos que le demostraban Chloe o Lila. Es el primero en acercarse, la vio comiendo en la escalera sola con la vista fija en su almuerzo.

Y ese fue el inició.

Adrien pasó mucho tiempo hablando con ella, intercambiando anécdotas y dialogando entre los entrenamientos. Cuando estaba con ella se sentía comprendido, de alguna forma le parecía que había alguien que sí quiera tenía algo similar, pero no pudo evitar sentir que no confiaba del todo en él, como si la idea de una amistad fuera algo desconocido y distante para Kagami, y sólo lo viera como su compañero de esgrima.

Cuando su teléfono sonó una mañana y corrió al hospital sin desayunar, sin avisar y con la ropa arrugada, en que se dio cuenta cómo la vida podía cambiar.

Encontró a Kagami acostada en su habitación blanquecina con un anciano ceñudo gruñendo a un doctor. El rostro puntiagudo del hombre se contraía en una mueca, parecía a punto de explorar.

Como una olla, pensó.

Kagami tenía un rostro cansado marcado por profundas ojeras, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba como ausente.

Se quedó mirándola con preocupación sin darse cuenta que había ingresado a la habitación sin permiso ni presentación.

—¿Quién es el chico?

La voz rasposa del anciano lo sobresaltó. Los ojos de los ocupantes lo fulminaron, estaba seguro ni los akumas lograron desestabilizarlo tanto como sus ojos.

—Abuelo, es mi amigo—interrumpió con voz suave Kagami.

¿Abuelo? Ella nunca mencionó nada sobre un pariente, siempre supuso que vivía con sus padres. Trató de no deprimirse.

—No puedes recibir visitas —Habló su abuelo. Su tono mucho más duró detrás de su acento—. Yo nunca autorice...

El médico lo silencia pidiendo su retiró para charlar sobre la lesión y el anciano pareció olvidar su presencia. Se marchó, lanzó una mirada a su nieta e inclinándo su cabeza a modo de despedida, pero era complejo olvidar su mirada desconfiada.

Cuando la puerta se cerró trajo alivio. Ese hombre era el abuelo de Kagami, eso implicaba que no vivía con sus padres, ¿porque no estaban?, ¿porqué no le había dicho? Él le confesó su situación familiar, y ella...

—Lo siento—Cerró los ojos apoyando su cabeza sobre su almohada—, pero no sabía que hacer. Tú eres mi único amigo.

Reparó en su pierna izquierda envuelta en gaza que sobresalía de las sábanas.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Debí saberlo. Debí hacerlo—Sus ojos se contrajeron—. He entrenado toda mi vida, la esgrima esta en mi sangre. Se suponía que debía cuidarme, se suponía que debía tener en claro los límites de mi cuerpo...

Agachó la cabeza.

No era raro que Kagami se exigiera más, siempre entrenaba una hora extra y presionaba hasta que sus pulmones estuvieran gastados. Podía entenderlo, él aceptaba cada instrucción que su padre le imponía, quería que ser bueno para ser reconocido, pero Kagami era la mejor, nunca la vio fallar, ¿qué era lo que buscaba?

—Explicame...

Está vez abrió los ojos—Mis padres vendrían, me verían después de cinco años. Apenas me han llamado desde el divorcio.

Debió darse cuenta su expresión confundida.

—Mis padres se divorciaron cuando era una niña, mi padre se volvió a casar con una patinadora rusa y mi madre entrena a mi primo para las olimpiadas—dijo—. Mi abuelo me ha criado, educado y enseñado todo lo que sabe; cuando me enteré que volverían para verme. Ambos. Enloquecí —Cubrió su rostro—. Practiqué toda la semana sin parar, anoche sentí dolor en el tendón izquierdo y seguí, mientras seguía más me dolía, pero no paré, ¡No lo hice!...

Ahora lo miró con ojos acuosos y la voz cargada de desesperación:—Creo que no voy a poder volver a prácticar esgrima.

—No digas eso.

—¡Me lastimé!—Apretó su agarre en el brazo—. Me van a operar, incluso si me recuperó jamás será igual ¡Es mi culpa!

Bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? Sin la esgrima no soy nada, yo...

—¡No es verdad! —exclamó. El siempre sereno Adrien había gritado y eso la detuvó—. No importa lo quiera tu familia, lo que sea que te conviertas al final, eres tú —recordó a su alter-ego, por un segundo se sintió Chat Noir. Sintió que sus siguientes palabras eran poderosas—. ¿Que estamos haciendo?, ¿Porqué dejamos que nos hagan esto, Kagami?

La chica extendió su mano y la apretó, cuando sus manos se encontraron sintió como si la presión lo aplastara; necesitaba sacar todo.

Comenzó con un sollozó de ella, pero fue como si fuera consciente de toda su angustia y lloró.  
***  
Kagami volvió a la escuela tres semanas después apoyada por un bastón. Su ojos estaban vacíos y distantes, ignora todas las preguntas que le hacen sus compañeros.

Adrien se sienta con ella todo el tiempo, mantiene conversaciones breves y simpáticas, aunque esta preocupado por ella. Sabe que la esgrima es el legado de su familia, lo importante que era ella, pero le gustaría que se volviera a abrir como en esa habitación del hospital. Sólo un poco.

Quiere decirle que lo siente, que él no había tenido corazón para practicar sin ella. Que se siente solo, que al ver las cenizas del epifacio de su sueño siente desesperanza, porque su vida no es mejor y se empeza a preguntar que sería de él si no pudiera cumplir con los estándares de su padre; ¿También sería desechado?

A pesar de sus pocas respuesta y atención, le sigue hablando con un murmullo suave, se abre hablar sobre sus clases, le enseña algunas palabras en chino y le muestra su entrecortado japones que acaba de iniciar; con cada mirada de reojo siente que es demasiado. Le recuerda a Ladybug, se siente idiota con conformarse con pequeños asentimientos, sonrisas torcidas y miradas de soslayo, como si estuviera destinado a recibir las sobras de la atención y por una vez no le importa, porque le interesa hacerla sentir bien; luego podría sentir que el mundo se destrozaba, deja para después sus elecciones de vida y se arma porque sabe que lo necesita. 

Es un circulo vicioso.

Vive a la merced de los caprichos de su padre porque quiere ser suficiente para llenar ese vació que sabia que sentía, se concentra en su vida como superhéroe para olvidar que perdió una parte importante de su vida, le da todo su corazón y tiempo a su compañera heroína solo para que se lo estruje, le regala su atención a Kagami para ser apenas notado. Y toda sus decisiones parecen burlarse en su cara, porque cada vez que se reconoce que algo le falta solo consigue enfocarse en otra cosa en favor de alguien más porque como se siente no importa. Por alguien más. Él no interesa.

Les había platicado de forma amena a sus compañeros sobre lo que le había pasado a la chica, por lo que ninguno la presionó, es más hasta le llevaron regalos, recordaba el oso de Alya, la tarjeta musical de Nino, los croissant de Marinette y una colección más, pero Kagami continuaba taciturna con la mirada fija en las ventanas.

Él no quiere obligarla a hablar.

—¡Puedes parar ya!—La voz de Chloe lo sacude de sus pensamientos.

Ambos voltean a verla.

La rubia camina hasta estar frente a la asiática con su fiel sombra, Sabrina a sus espaldas.

—Entendemos que hayas practicado esgrima toda tu vida y ahora tus sueños se hayan destrozado—Adrien niega la cabeza indignado, sin poder creer la crueldad de sus palabras y el resto de la clase contiene la respiración, en la distancia ve a Marinette murmurar roja de la ira. Kagami permanece sería e imperturbable, pero sabe que esta escuchando—. ¿Sabes qué? Si vas a seguir enfrascada en ti misma, entonces no mereces que se preocupen por ti.

Hay silencio.

La asiática parpadea sin moverse con su pluma presionada sobre el papel dejando una mancha de pinta.

Chloe no es tan mala.

—¡Y deja a mi Adrien en paz!—exclama.

Kagami no dice nada en lo que resta de la clase.  
***  
Las reuniones con Ladybug son furtivas, todo sobre patrullar y nada sobre ellos. Un día le pregunta si alguna vez se habían visto a lo que ella simplemente sonrió, la heroína parecía pérdida y detrás de su antifaz ve preocupación.

Hoy no hay akumas.

Está comenzando a creer que esta condenado a ver a todas las mujeres que admira quebrarse frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada.  
***  
La mañana siguiente se levanta con una puntada en el pecho, muy parecido a la sensación de tener una espina y le parece que la suya esta encarnada, fusionada con su alma.

Cuando llega a la escuela Kagami lo jala del brazo sin dar explicaciones, lo arrastra hasta un pasillo vacío en una marcha lenta por su bastón.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nos inscribí a nueve clubes—declara.

¿¡Qué?! Él apenas tenía tiempo para ver a sus amigos. Quiere gritar que no tiene tiempo y que quería lograr con todo esto, pero calla.

—Vamos a buscar algo en lo que seamos buenos —admite con el rostro bajo—. No por nuestros padres, sino por nosotros.

Y no le preocupa el tiempo.

—Apuesto a que soy mejor que tú en repostería.

Ve el brillo del desafío en sus ojos tan familiar y añorado; en su interior recuerda darle las gracias a Chloe, porque a veces la rudeza es mal vista.  
***  
No se sienta con Kagami, vuelve con Nino y todo se siente mejor, aunque mantiene un ojo en su mejor amiga quién escribe al lado de Kim.

Marinette susurra con Alya, echando miradas furtivas. Definitivamente todo igual.  
***  
Comienzan por coro, su amiga ríe al oír su tono desafinado y le gusta saber que hay algo que no sabe hacer, no es mejor, ya que ella tiene problemas de pronunciación.

La profesora, una señora rígida, los echa afirmando que sus voces romperían su perfecto coro.

Se lo toman con gracia.

Asisten a jardinería en el pequeño invernadero, donde les enseñaron a teñir rosas. Kagami logra que su rosa blanca se tiña de azul hasta la mitad, pero Adrien no entiende para qué y porque cambiar una perfecta flor por una artificial. No puede evitar preguntar, claro, conservó su amabilidad, pero no es apreciada por el resto de la clase, así que terminan decepcionados.

La siguiente es música y evita mencionar que ningún club hasta el momento involucra el deporte. Rodea el piano como si tuviera una infección, le pasan una guitarra mientras que a su amiga un lindo violín.

A ella no le gusta el crujido del violín cuando lo toca por primera vez.

A él no le gusta el aura tan disciplinario que reinaba en el club.

Fue unánime: ¡Lo dejan!

En corte y confección se encuentran a Marinette, ¡La chica es un genio! No es que no lo supiera, pero el vestido steampunk que trabaja era hermoso hasta ocultaba un mecanismo que hacia girar unos engranajes en el corset.

Sienten que no son tan buenos.

Y hacen muñecos bajo la mirada de la profesora, quien les explica una y otra vez las puntadas. No era de sorprenderse que la mujer adoré a su alumna estrella, terminan bajo su supervisión.

Kagami hizo un gato relleno por lana gris a quién apodo como "Presidente Miau" bajo la excusa de que nunca le permitieron una mascota por sus constantes viajes y Adrien se dedica a recolectar retazos para crear a lo que apoda como Frankenstein. Era horrible, pero decidió regalarle a Marinette por su paciencia.

Kagami se ríe al ver el profundo sonrojo de la chica, pero cuando le pregunta niega con la cabeza y la ve con un brillo de sabiduría, en vez de la esgrimista talentosa.

Mientras escucha a Marinette y la profesora expresar su amor por la confección animándolo a entrar, es cuando se da cuenta que no quiere hacer esto. No quiere más moda en su vida, porque eso significa convertirse en su padre.

Agacha la cabeza.

Su mirada se cruza con la asiática, que se detiene con la aguja a mitad de camino. No ve juicio en sus ojos, sino comprensión así que ella detiene los delirios de las mujeres asegurando que el relleno escapa de su muñeco.

Se dedica a observar a los chicos enfocados en sus creaciones, apenas se dan cuenta que hay nuevos alumnos. El sonido de las máquinas y los retazos de tela están repartidos por el suelo.

Le dirige una mirada al Frankeinsten que Marinette abraza, como si fuera una obra de arte y no el muñeco de extremidades desiguales, que podría apostar asustaría una pandilla de niños.

Sonríe.

Por primera vez murmuran agradecimientos por su paciencia, pero no vuelven. Cuando Kagami comenta sobre la simpatía de la maestra y expresa su entusiasmo por su nuevo muñeco le asusta saber que quiere volver.

—Si quieres...

—¿Crees que quiero volver con Marinette arrasando?—Le sonríe apoyando todo su peso en el bastón—. Jamás podría ser la mitad de buena, pero me gustó aprender los principales puntos.

Rasca su barbilla, visualiza su creación y no es perfecta con un moño sobresaliendo del lugar donde no pudieron arreglar la filtración del relleno— No podría estar todas esas horas de pie.

—No tendría la resistencia de pinchar mis dedos—responde.  
***  
Entraron a la biblioteca y se arremolinaron alrededor de una mesa con un puñado de chicos que sostenían libros. Su amiga parece entusiasmada cuando reparten una edición de "David Cooperfield" de Charles Dickens susurrando que era uno de sus libros favoritos.

No esta acostumbrado a leer, lo suyo eran cómics, novelas gráficas y mangas, pero acepta el desafía de leer sólo para mantener la expresión ilusionada de ella. Y le sorprende.

No esperó que le gustara, se descubre investigando sobre Dickens y sus obras; recolectando poesía, libros y relatos.

Dickens, Poe, L. Sayers, Frost, C.S Lewis...

Todos parecen tener un lugar para él y su sección de libros crece.

Se quedan, pero continúan con su búsqueda.  
***  
Cuando el aroma a pasteles, cremas y bizcochos los saludan, piensa que entró en un mundo dulce de fantasía. Los alumnos decoraban pasteles y horneaban en delantales blancos.

Se sientan en primera fila a petición del profesor, quién le pasa una receta de un pie de limón que según sus palabras es algo sencillo que no debería intimidarlos.

Empiezan por la masa, que se convierte en un trozo de mantequilla horneado bajo el estricto conteo de Adrien. Kagami se encarga del relleno de limón sentada en una banqueta con su bastón, parece concentrada en la cantidad de jugo de la fruta.

—¿Cuánto le debo echar?

El profesor sonríe con sus ojos como diamantes a la vista.

—Todo lo quieras—dice, entusiasmado—. La cocina no es reglas, es improvisación, ¡Amor! ¡Debes sentir amor por tus creaciones!

Fruncen el ceño.

—¡Con cada ingrediente debes sentir la libertad de amar lo que haces!—Mira la chica —. Señorita, cuándo hornee tienes que sentirte que tienes el mundo al alcance de tus manos.

Bajan la mirada.

Adrien contempla la masa horneadeandose. Él no siente ese amor por los sabores, olores y comidas; no siente que le pertenece, porque son demasiado perfeccionistas para improvisar.

El pie se hizo sin problemas y repartieron con toda la clase, quienes estaban agradecidos por el postre. Kagami le obsequia una rebanada a Chloe con una inclinación silenciosa, la rubia aparta el pedazo afirmando que no consumía azúcar y productos de baja calidad. De verdad piensa que puede ser cruel.

Kagami no esta enojada, vuelve con una sonrisa aunque murmura que es extraño que no acepté un regalo. En su cultura era común obsequiar a personas cercanas o apreciadas de algún forma; como eran tan respetuosos jamás expresaban que no lo querían, pero declara que es reconfortante ser rechazada porque es más genuino.

Adrien y algunos no están de acuerdo.  
***  
La clase de Fen Shui es entretenida. El profesor explicó el flujo del universo, el correcto orden de los objetos y como eso podría mejorar su vida.

Plagg alza una ceja cuando lo ve ese fin de semana de acomodando su habitación, pero sigue cantando a su Camembert.  
***  
Están empezando a creer que no son buenos en nada. No pueden evitar sentir decepción, entonces sucede.

Entran al club de escritura con sus laptop debajo del brazo, un cuaderno y lápiz. El profesor explica de forma amena, la construcción de mundos y personajes describiéndolos como el eje central en una historia, anima a su clase a verlos como gente normal que una figura moldeable a disposición del autor.

Les da un pequeño ejercicio. Una emoción: Anhelo.

Kagami se luce en su texto de tres páginas. Por un segundo sus manos parecen volar sobre las teclas, mientras los demás dedican su tiempo para buscar un nombre y una locación, simplemente escribe.

La mira de reojo, con la luz de la ventana iluminando su figura y sus ojos soñadores. Esto era lo suyo, sonríe.

Él tiene problemas, porque el anhelo es algo tan común, pero tan difícil de expresar mediante las palabras y se siente expuesto.

Termina rindiéndose en el primer párrafo. Cuando le envían los textos al profesor. Hay uno que llama su atención y la hace leer en voz alta.

No se pone de pie, pero lee: Habla sobre un lugar lejano, un sitio de estrellas y galaxias, un universo muerto donde eran desechadas las estrellas extintas para convertirse en algo peor; narra sobre el canto de anhelo de quienes solían ser, pero es la frase final lo que llama su atención: "Los agujeros negros chillan por la pérdida de su luz, porque no saben quiénes son, sólo guardan en su memoria el recuerdo de la calidez. Envidian el coraje de las estrellas, la vida de las galaxias y los planetas orgullosos, así que prometen devorarlos creyendo que encontrarán la chispa que le fue arrebatada"

La clase aplaude y se quedan, no por las alabanzas ni la mirada emocionada del profesor cuando veía a Kagami teclear, sino porque la pasión que sentía la chica al escribir, era como si estuviera creando un nuevo universo con sus propias leyes.  
***  
La siguiente es una sorpresa y lo conduce con los ojos cerrados, así que se tambalea con un brazo fuertemente enganchado en su codo.

Cuando le permite abrir los ojos, contempla un salón con grandes lienzos, marcadores, pinturas, pinceles y lápices. Al inició cree que es de arte, pero en la pizarra se lee "Manga".

Reprime una carcajada.

Era increíble la similitud que tenía con la escritura, de alguna forma se siente en casa, así que cuando crea a su primer personaje un chico de lentes residente de Venecia que sueña con ser un químico prestigioso bajo la tutela de un brillante hombre de mediana edad desahuciado y deprimido, es felicitado. El lápiz fluye sobre su mano y pierde la noción del tiempo.

Invierte el tiempo en la historia ayudado por Kagami en los diálogos. Cuando la historia es publicada en una sección del diario escolar siente escalofríos porque no lo permitió, y obtiene anonimato.

Kagami comparte una mirada cómplice con el profesor. Ellos fueron.

Es un éxito.

No buscan más entre clubes. El profesor de manga, es comprensivo así que mantiene en secreto que esta tomando clases y le envía su trabajo a escondidas.  
***  
El tiempo voló y ya no es un niño. Es Diciembre, la nieve cubre París trayendo una sensación de pesar.

La situación con Ladybug no mejora, parece imperturbable y le dedica atención al hermano de Juleka (Como si de verdad la mereciera) y comienzan a distanciarse.

Le pregunta sí podrían dejar caer las máscaras sólo por un momento, ya habría tiempo para proteger el país. Ha estado esperándola durante mucho tiempo, faltan algunos meses para que termine la escuela, su padre quiere enviarlo a una universidad de moda en Londres y él quiere dedicar su vida al manga.

La presión empieza a agotarlo.

—¿Que haremos si no estamos para proteger París?—Contempla la torre Eiffel desde un tejado.

Lo mira parpadeando, asombrada.

—¿Te refieres a...

No quiere revelar mucho, pero quiere hablar. Ella no le permitiría que le revele nada que los ponga en peligro, recordaba como le había dado la espalda cuando insistió en revelar su nombre.

No quiere esa vista.

—Es decir, esto no puede ser toda nuestra vida...

Le frunció el ceño poniéndose de pie— ¿¡Porqué no me lo dijiste?! Esto no se trata sobre nosotros, gato; es por los demás. Sin nosotros la gente no tendrá quién los proteja.

Es por los demás...

Ya ha vivido por los demás. Pasó años siendo Chat Noir, dedicó su vida a complacer a su padre incluso si eso le hacía daño.

—No—Niega con la cabeza. Quizás es egoísta, quizás ella es demasiado idealista—. Esto no puede ser así...No puedes condenarme a ser infeliz por el bien común ¡Ya es suficiente!

Ladybug se detiene. Observa sus impresionantes ojos azules entrecerrados por su grito.

Ya es suficiente...

Ya es suficiente...

Se pone de pie entrelazando sus manos—Te amo. Te amo, pero no me pidas que me lastime más. Por favor.

Acaricia su mejilla— Te amado con la misma intensidad en la que te he admirado todos estos años. No he tenido ojos para otra persona, y ya no puedo seguir así.

Ella baja la mirada.

La nieve cubre su cabello de blanco, y jura que nunca olvidaría sus ojos de océano, el brillo rojo de su traje y su cabello escarchado. No le importa los atributos físicos de Ladybug, nunca le importó, se enamoró de su valentía y dedicación.

Junta sus frentes. No se apartan, hasta siente que se relaja bajo su toque y lo dice, le susurra su nombre bajó una noche nevada y se congela.

Se va sin mirar atrás. No es detenido ni cree que lo haria, pero lo deja ser. 

Ya es suficiente.  
***  
La discusión con su padre fue monumental, pero no retrocede ni se arrepiente de sus palabras. Le grita y golpea su escritorio diciendo que le quitaría el apoyo, que si quiere marcharse entonces no le importaría porque él no valía la pena; que en cualquier momento podía desaparecer para siempre y no le importaría ni un poco. 

Le da la espalda y casi siente que no es su padre a quien abandona, sino Ladybug con la tristeza picando en sus ojos y la rudeza de sus palabras aun audibles en sus oidos.

Él ahorra los ingresos de sus años de modelaje, los contratos con joyerías, marcas comerciales y la bonificación de su manga. Contempla el dinero con sumo orgullo y sonríe.  
***  
Las últimas semanas de clases están cargadas de expectativa y emoción. Cada quién narra lo que va a hacer, Adrien murmura que partiría antes de tiempo a Tokyo donde realizaría sus estudios.

Nino estaba cursando un programa de cinematográfica, y esperaba ingresar a la universidad de cine.

Alya quiere ser periodista, declara que seguirá activo su sitio y que no piensa abandonarlo.

Nathaniel iba a estudiar bellas artes.

Y siguen...

Marinette no comenta nada, se queda con la vista pérdida en el vacío y sus ojos tristes se encuentran con los suyos, le parecen familiares cuando Luka se materializa colocando un brazo alrededor de la chica posando sus labios en su coronilla.

Chloe comenta que seguiría los pasos de su papá, así que se va a dedicar al negocio familiar, pero todos saben que su plan es seguir con su vida mimada.

Kagami exclama que consiguió un contrato con una editorial y que su libro estaría en las librerías al año siguiente. Eso provoca un estallido de felicitaciones, Adrien no lo puede creer y la abraza levantando su pequeño cuerpo, porque formó parte del proceso creativo y estuvo presente cuando se estancaba, un capítulo no la convencía o sentía que no le iba a gustar a nadie, siendo su guardián y su sostenedor.

—¡Puedes creerlo!—exclamó. Su mejillas estaban rojas de la emoción —. Voy a tener mi propio libro, aunque aún esta en desarrollo y me falta un artista, pero...

—¡Yo lo seré!

—No, por favor. Sería demasiado, has estado...

—No me vas a hacer rogarte, ¿verdad?

Ella suspira con aire derrotado—Eso sería vergonzoso.

Y se sonríen.

Alya y Nino fruncen el ceño, pero no dicen nada.  
***  
La última reunión con Ladybug fue muy callada. El Akuma casi imposible de derrotar destruyendo media ciudad, pero lo logran y saben que esta puede ser la última vez que se vean.

Él viaja al día siguiente sin poder asistir a la fiesta de despedida de último año.

Cuando terminan de pelear, Ladybug llora cuándo sus ojos se encuentran y él no sabe que hacer porque es la primera vez que observa sus lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

Y es su culpa.

Ella se acerca, le da un fuerte y longevo abrazo. La luna llena se refleja en su espalda haciendo brillar su maya, llora en su hombro empapando su disfraz como un río triste.

Siente que su corazón puede explotar, porque detrás de sus lágrimas hay anhelo y sus siguientes palabras pueden hacerlo brillar como una estrella o convertirlo en un agujero negro.

—Puedes decírmelo.

Deja escapar un hípido. La siente abrir la boca y cerrarla repetidas veces, acaricia su cabello dorado, contempla por largo rato su rostro hasta que siente la incomodidad burbujeando debajo de su piel.

Cuando se arma de valor para preguntar, deposita un beso sobre sus labios, si no sintiera el cosquilleo creería que no fue real y que todo lo soñó.

Ella se marcha sin mirar atrás, como si fuera una especie de castigo y lo hace ver tan fácil. Abandonar y ser abandonado, es viable para Ladybud. No para Chat Noir, pero más importante para Adrien. 

Se va al día siguiente.  
***  
Han transcurrido cinco años y se convierte en un agujero negro, además de sus amigos siente que no ama a nadie más y cada chica es un desperdicio.

Adrien tiene una lista de citas, chicas con las que comparte un tiempo sin llegar a ser transcendental ni serlo para ellas. Pasa el tiempo con sus nuevos amigos en Japón, mantiene conversaciones con Nino vía internet recibiendo noticias sobre todos.

Él espera su primer hijo, Alya esta ocupada organizando todo para el nacimiento de su bebé. Ve a Marinette acompañada de Luka quiénes se pasean por el departamento de la mano.

Adrien sale esa noche a un bar con su amigo, Takumi. Lo único que quiere es tomar, porque siempre quiere tomar después de hablar con sus amigos de Francia.

El club esta lleno esa noche.

Su amigo grita acompañado por su novia, y la arrastra para pedir bebidas. Se queda solo, deambulando por la pista.

Le atrae la atención una figura pequeña envuelta en un vestido azul de espalda descubierta que conversaba con un hombre que no paraba de hablar, así se acerca.

Él reconoce esa voz.

Kagami es diferente, tiene el cabello largo atado en un moño bajo y porta poco maquillaje. En su mano sostiene una copa vacía, que no deja de observar con aburrimiento.

Cuando levanta sus ojos parecen brillar, tal como las estrellas y Adrien sonríe.

Entrecierra los ojos, como si esperara que una neblina le aclarara el rostro—Que bueno volver a verte. 

Sus palabras se contraen en su boca en un baile torpe y no sabia que hacer con sus extremidades, pero no puede evitar sentir el tirón de su sonrisa en su rostro. Aparece como un hermoso fantasma, que le recuerda la luz de su juventud y la torpeza de su adolescencia. Extiende la mano demasiado rápido, como un rayo—También lo mismo. 

Kagami aun conservaba sus miradas educadas, sus movimientos seguros y palabras claras, pero estaba diferentes, como si una carga se hubiera levantado de sus hombros y es contagiado por esa sensación. Tiene ese encanto de adulto, que te hace creer en las transformaciones, que la gente avanza para bien y que de alguna manera, todo se iba a solucionar. 

El hombre que acompañaba a Kagami lo mira con el ceño fruncido, su mirada es analítica y esta seguro que lo estaba midiendo, pero no interviene ni comenta nada en lo que resta de la noche. 

Cada vez que habla, ella le dirige la mirada, observa sus ademanes y movimiento corporales. Se siente examinado por una lupa, pero no le importa porque obtiene respuestas, le proporciona la atención que estaba buscando y por cada incorrección o pequeño error, le sonríe con ternura y lo corrige con suavidad; como si sus errores no fueran suficiente para alejarla y eso le remueve el corazón. Por primera vez, cree que si importa, que puede ser oído, hacer estupideces y volver a empezar, y no huiría buscando algo mejor, no esperaría su mejor versión. Kagami aguanta sus fallos, es una pequeña voz que lo transporta a la comodad y eso lo aturde.  
***

No necesita mucho tiempo para saber que se contactó con su padre y su familia en Rusia donde pasó una temporada, ahora viajaba con su abuelo y se encontró un par de veces con su madre bajo el pretexto de que corrigiera los movimientos de su primo (Adrien cree que es una excusa pobre por parte de su madre, pero ella solo le sonríe); sus libros habían conseguido un éxito relativo, pero la serie televisiva que le precedió logró atraer reconocimiento internacional, aunque fuera muy diferente. Según ella, el mensaje era el mismo.

Ahora trabajaba en una colección de cuentos de terror y misterios que su agente creía que serían un fracaso, pero quería explorar nuevos géneros.

Caminan por el parque con las sakuras cayendo sobre sus rostros y vuelve a sonreír de manera genuina.  
***  
Regresa a París y la ciudad le sonríe detrás de su velo blanco.

Nino se iba a casar, a nadie le importa que su hijo estuviera presente y lo tratan como una verdadera celebridad.

Hubo murmuración cuando se presenta con Kagami y una pequeña de siete años, comienzan a hacer cuentas y hasta establecen semejanzas.

La asiática se siente incómoda, aunque mantiene la calma cuando oye su nombre en la boca de alguien más. La media hermana de Kagami, Mikka, no se da cuenta de nada bajo la ignorancia de su poco manejo del francés.

La boda avanzó con normalidad, no fue hasta la fiesta en que Marinette se acerca. Recuerda a la adolescente nerviosa y tartamuda que conoció, ahora es una adulta, segura y confiada.

Su vestido rojo se marca sobre su cuerpo. De repente se da cuenta, pero no hay luces sólo tristeza.

¿En qué punto todo salió mal?  
***  
Su hija conoció a su abuelo a los siete años y se escabullé en cada esquina por temor a ser vista. El anciano tiene el rostro más intimidante que haya visto, no encuentra ninguna semejanza con los dulces ojos verdes de su padre o los suyos.

Se saludan de forma superficial, aún con las chispas volando por el recuerdo de su última conversación y su falta de comunicación, pero Adrien ya no quiere seguir enojado, es padre y desea que su hija conozca a su abuelo.

Entran a la mansión y todo sigue igual.

Su hija camina abrazada de su pierna, mientras siguen a Gabriel al comedor.

—¿Dónde esta tu esposa?

Está por responder, pero su niña lo interrumpe— ¡Mamá esta en una fiesta en una edirorial!

—Editorial—corrige.

Su padre se da vuelta con una ceja alza. Por primera vez contempla a la niña, tiene ojos rasgados y verdes, cabello dorado cortado sobre sus hombros y un vestido rosa de flores cuya manga cae por su hombro.

Se oculta detrás de su padre y empuña sus manos en la camisa del hombre.

—¿Como se llama?

Adrien contiene la respiración.

—Emilie. Emilie Agreste.

No hay dureza en sus palabras, pero ve que su mirada se dulcifica. Esa Navidad, Emilie recibe una gran cantidad de regalos por parte de su abuelo.

Durante las tres semanas que están en la ciudad, lleva a Emilie a estar con su abuelo dos días a la semana y pide pasar más tiempo con él. Los ve conversando en los jardines, paseando por la mansión mientras la niña le cuenta sobre su vida en Japón en su cómodo apartamento sin lujos, pero llenos de comodidad.  
***  
Tres días antes de irse su padre le llama a una hora impía. Recuerda el reloj marcando las cuatro de la mañana.

—¿Sí?—susurra, no queriendo despertar a su familia que duermen a su lado.

No oye respuesta, sino un sollozó. Primero su cerebro adormilado lo registra como un gruñido, pero después se da cuenta que un llanto. Un llanto masculino.

—Lo siento...

Si no fuera por su voz, no pensaría que es su padre. Él nunca se arrepentía, no estaba en su vocabulario pedir disculpas.

Parpadea sin saber que decir.

—No tengo derecho a exigirte nada—dice—. Yo arruiné tantas cosas contigo. Perdoname, hijo.

Contiene la respiración.

—Sé que tienes el derecho a marcharte, a apartarme de tu familia porque soy consciente que la cuidas mejor que yo. Eres mejor padre de lo que yo podría soñar.

Se sienta en la cama, libre del sueño.

—Papá...

Lo interrumpe un sollozo —No la apartes de mí, por favor. Ustedes son todo lo que tengo—Se le escapa una carcajada—. Emilie se parece tanto a tu madre, es igual a ti...

Mira a su hija con sus mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo enmarañado durmiendo con placidez.

—Quedate—suplica. Su voz agridulce—. Yo...Me siento vivo cuando esta presente, parece que mi Emilie nunca se fue. Siento que estoy vivo. Por favor.

Adrien había visto a su niña revoloteando por la mansión, en la oficina mientras trabajaba en sus diseños y cogidos de la mano cuando descansan debajo de las sombras de los árboles.

Emilie se había criado en Japón con su otro abuelo, quién se dedica a visitar los templos deseoso porque su nieta aprenda lo mayor posible sobre sus raíces.

Quieren que conozca ambas partes y se sienta amada.

Le emociona volver a tener un padre, aunque no lo dice.

—Lo pensaré —Y le cuelga.

No sabe que hacer, no quiere someter a Emilie a un cambio de cultura brusco y Kagami no dice nada cuando lo comenta; sólo lo mira.

Sabe que quiere estar cerca, que aunque su padre no fue la mejor figura paterna; es todo lo que tiene.

Se quedan.  
***  
Adrien lee la leyenda por segunda vez y sus lentes casi resbalan del puente de su nariz. Ya tiene cuarenta años, y los problemas oculares lo atormentan antes de tiempo.

Su hija azota la puerta con su ropa echa una maraña. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una colecta alta suelta y mantiene el rostro oculto.

—Buenos tardes—dice, sin apartar su mirada del papel impreso—. Yo también te extrañe, papá —imita su voz.

Se queda mirando con la boca contraída en una mueca y se congela. Sus instintos de padre protector se activan, trata ver si se hizo daño, pero lo único que ve es su uniforme deportivo sucio.

—¿Qué pasó?

Sube las escaleras sin hablar.

Se debate entre ir a hablar, pero si lo echa y no quiere hablar...

Su esposa aparece con su negro gato "Presidente Miau" acariciando sus piernas; cuando la mujer se agacha para acariciarlo, esté se aparta gruñendo.

Kagami sonríe.

—Te sorprendería lo mucho que se parecen los adolescentes y los gatos—bromea, Adrien.

Se ríe.

—Lo sé, pero los gatos no hablan—Esta tentado a contradecirla. Conocía a un gato molesto que hablaba y comía camberbet—, y no son nuestra hija.

Tiene un punto.

—¿Vas tú?

Niega.

—No—Aparta su mirada—. No he sido el padre ideal, no le he proporcionado la vida que se merece. Por Dios, de no ser por mi padre ni siquiera hubiera sido capaz de comprar una casa.

Le toca el hombro.

—Tuve que atender a las órdenes de mi padre y seguir sus pasos—Su rostro cae sobre el escritorio—. Sí hubiera seguido como modelo, podría darle todo lo que quiere, conocería el mundo y no se vería en la necesidad de tener un empleo después de la escuela.

Se arrodilla para que la miré—El hubiera no existe, Agreste. Si hubieras obedecido a tu padre serías tan infeliz, no cumplirías tu sueño, no nos encontraríamos y terminaría casada con algún deportista olímpico famoso—Sus manos se entrelazan—. No tendríamos a Emilie, ¿Te das cuenta de lo horrible que suena?

Una vida sin Emilie...No puede ni pensar que existe alguna, porque ama a su niña con todo su corazón y no es posible que no ilumine sus días.

Toma su mano.

—Adrien no necesitamos una mansión, prestigio o el dinero suficiente para recorrer el mundo—dice. Sus palabras lo conmueven y jura que la ama. Sus manos recorren sus mejillas, su mentón muestra signos de vello blanco y rubio—. Viví toda mi vida para ser la mejor esgrimista, entre protocolos y entrenamientos intensivos; no fue hasta que me lesione que me di cuenta de lo rota que estaba. No me arrepiento de cuándo tecleé mi primera letra en esa clase—Le acaricia el entreceño—. No me arrepiento de nada, sin embargo no hubiera sido posible sin ti. La vida no es una linea recta, esta llena de curvas y nuestra decisiones cambian nuestros destinos. No me retracto de retar a un duelo al mejor de la clase de esgrima, que resulto ser un niño modelo—Se rien—. Por Dios, eras tan abrumador. Era imposible no amarte, Adrien; pero cuando te vi en Japón eras otra persona. Me enamore de tu version vieja y de la nueva, de tus errores y aciertos—Kagami deposito un beso en su mejilla—. Le debo todo al chico modelo que quiso dejar de serlo. 

—Ha pasado tiempo.

Ambos juntan sus frentes. Y se ve de diociocho años en ese tejado con Ladybug (No, Marinette. Es Marinette), pero se siente tan distinto. Ahora todo es diferente, no hay vuelta atrás porque lo mejor que le haya pasado, y le gusta su vida. 

—Si, ahora usas lentes y te comienzan a salir canas—Ella no se queda atrás. Kagami había recortado su cabello, tenía una profunda línea de expresión en el entreceño—. Ve a hablar con ella.

La ve en su cama con la almohada cubriendo su rostro.

A veces le es difícil no verla como la bebé que sostuvo por primera vez en sus brazos en ese hospital en el centro de Japón. Ya había crecido, tiene dieciséis años, su cabello caía como una cascada amarilla, su uniforme de fútbol de color naranja contrastaba contra su pálida piel y no es muy alta, rasgos heredados de su madre.

—¿Puedo pasar?—golpea la puerta abierta.

La escucha respirar, pero no le responde.

Su habitación es un conjunto de imágenes, de paisajes y sus mejores amigos. En la pared había una colección de fotografías con sus amigos de Japón, Rusia, París y de las pocas amistades del círculo de su abuelo, a pesar de que acordaron mantenerla fuera de las cámaras.

Emilie es muy sociable, le resulta fácil hacer amigos e intentan averigüar de quién sacó ese atributo. Mira la imagen de Gabriel Agreste que su hija mantiene enmarcada en un bonito cuadro.

Emilie se parece a su madre pérdida, tanto que llega a marearlo.

—Ya estás adentro.

Sonríe y se sienta en el costado de la cama.

—¿Qué pasa?

La siente vacilar, piensa que lo va a echar y exigir su privacidad, le asusta obedecerla porque la dejaría sola, tal cual lo estaba cuando era un adolescente, pero se sienta en la cama abrazando la almohada.

—Nick tiene novia.

Entonces es eso. Trata con desesperación de no sentir celos, se supone que él es el único hombre importante en su vida, además nadie la merecía. Tampoco hacerla sufrir.

—Princesa...

—¡Lo vi besando a otra chica, papá!—Abraza el cojín con más fuerza—. Yo me esforze por ser su amiga durante todo el año, a pesar de que suspiraba por otra. Pensé que si me acercaba me vería como algo más.

Puede entenderlo.

—No puedes obligar a nadie a amarte.

Sonríe con tristeza—Lo sé, pero ¿Cómo hago para que dejé de doler?

Quiere decirle que nadie la merece, que es lo mejor que pueda existir, pero termina confesando la verdad.

Le cuenta que fue Chat Noir, que existió una Ladybug y su amor por ella. De pronto, se ve de quince años profesando cariño a la heroína oído, pero no tomado en serio.

Y se culpa.

Le confiesa que hay amores que nos marcan, se quedan con nosotros; son poderosos, quizás triunfen o algunos fracasan y no los hace menos importantes. No implica que de pronto no llegué una persona que nos hace sentir escuchados, comprendidos y amados, a pesar de nuestros errores, aciertos y fracasos.

Quizás en otra vida se pueda estar con la heroína, pero cuándo ve a su pequeña familia reunida duda. Tiene todo lo que necesita.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok.
> 
> (LEER SÓLO SI QUIERES. NO ES OBLIGACIÓN)
> 
> Se que esto probablemente nunca pase, porque si conozco a Disney como lo conozco sé que Marinette y Adrien de una u otra forma acabarán juntos.
> 
> ¡No me tiren tomates!
> 
> Como dije antes doy por firmado que los protagonistas acabarán juntos, pero también siento que Adrien puede encontrar la felicidad sin Ladybug, al igual que Marinette.
> 
> Seamos realistas, chicos, no todos los amores progresan y a eso no debe detener a nadie (¡Asi que TÚ si has tenido una ruptura mala, estés sufriendo por un amor fracasado u sientes que tu vida no va a ninguna parte, puedes salir de eso!)
> 
> Ese es mi mensaje xD.
> 
> Ahora un pequeño análisis y experiencia personal: No dejen que nadie decida por ustedes, habló de cualquier tipo de imposición. Creo que como humanos debemos salir adelante por nosotros mismos, sin esperar que un gobierno, presidente o Dios venga a salvarnos.
> 
> Pasa lo mismo en el amor y la vida en general, debemos hablar y expresarnos, porque nada puede pesarnos más nuestro silencio. No lo digo de manera hueca, sino como algo que a mí también me ha tocado. Sí leen entren líneas se podrán dar cuenta del momento en que tanto Marinette como Adrien se equivocaron.
> 
> Es muy sad.
> 
> No tengamos miedo de salir lastimados, porque NADA ni NADIE esta por sentado. No pasa nada, somos humanos y si la historia ha demostrado algo es que somos fuertes.
> 
> Para aclarar: Adrien y Kagami tienen dinero, pero no para aventar. No son pobres, pero tampoco ricos.
> 
> Ella es escritora y él un mangako, así que mantienen un relativo éxito, porque seamos sinceros en ese mundo se gana, pero no las gigantescas fortunas, excepto si eres J.K. Rowling, jajaja.
> 
> Adrien al ser criado en la riqueza (¡Aprende algo dinero!) siente que no le da todo lo que podría a su familia. Sip, eso es muy de padres...
> 
> Si te gusto deja un review que es la primera vez que escribió sobre Miraculous y estoy algo nerviosa. Aceptó críticas, insultos (jajaja...Pero no se pasen. Nah, no es cierto xD) y si quieren que escriba una segunda parte, no sé sobre Marinette sólo comenten.
> 
> Adiosito.


End file.
